Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior
Early Life and Ancestry Lewis traced his history back to an African Tribesman 100,000 years ago. The African Tribe that he came from lasted long until the 1600s, when they were taken by Europeans to the Americas. Settling down in Virginia and North Carolina, they mainly stayed there until the slipspace drive was created. His family, in 2353 left Earth for Mars, and began to live a prosperous lifestyle, mainly in the Military and the air duct business. Arnold Lewis was born on Mars to a middle class family. His father was in the UNSC Army, and his Mother was a stay at home wife. He had a very good upbringing, until he was placed in Private School. He got involved in gangs and was severely beaten in a fight. A UNSC Marine Corps recruiter found him lying in a gutter, and took him home. The UNSC Marine Corps recruiter offered two choices. Either Arnold was sent to jail, or he would join the UNSC Marine Corps and he wouldn't tell anyone. Arnold signed the slip that day. UNSC Life Training Lewis was sent to Reach for standard UNSC Marine Corps training. This featured, but was not limited to: Marksmanship, CQC, Hand to Hand Combat, and intense Physical Training. Lewis didn't do so well on marksmanship, but was very good at CQC and Hand to Hand Combat. He stood out especially when clearing buildings, doing so and setting the record time of anyone on Reach. He graduated in June of 2491, and was told about Project: Orion. He signed up, and was shipped out. Project: Orion/Spartan-I Not much is known about Lewis' Spartan-I training or augmentations, but it is known that he cross trained on all UNSC weapons and equipment. Also, the augmentations have left side effects, such as immunity to the flood and severe headaches. He graduated from Spartan-I training on October 31st, 2497. The Insurrection Ever since the founding of the UNSC, many people decided that they did not want to be a part of the Militarial Power and decided to wage a civil war. Many of the groups were dissolved by 2400, but many new ones came out. Groups such as the Eridanus Rebels and the URF waged a guerrilla campaign against the UNSC. 'Operation: FALLEN WAKE' After Action Report DECLASSIFIED Coporal Lewis, after evading patrols of Rebel Soldiers and Officers finally made it to the ******* Hotel, and using a fire escape, got into the room of Rebel Colonel Herman Gates. Hiding for two days underneath the bed, Gates finally arrived, and went to sleep. Lewis snuck out, and put his famed Ka-Bar fighting knife into his eye. After making sure the Colonel was dead, Lewis set up Composition 24 Explosive in the room, and left. After walking for two blocks, using a radio, Lewis heard the screams of Rebel Officers and men in the room, and detonated. SUCCESS Operation: TERRA FIRMA This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Omega Chi. Operation: SAGUARO This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Delta. The Nitroneon Rebellion This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Chi Omega. Operation: TREBUCHET This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Omega Beta. Operation: TANGLEWOOD This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Beta Alpha. Human-Covenant War In 2524, a homogenizing alien race, calling itself the Covenant invaded and glassed Harvest. After that, the survivors re-grouped and in 2531, were sent to take back the planet. Early Battles The Early Battles of the Human-Covenant War were completely one-sided. The Covenant smashed through UNSC Worlds, along with waging a war of attrition. Their goal was not just to make Humanity submit, but to completely eradicate them from the galaxy. Lewis' role in slowing down the advance was very large, as he was sent to many colony worlds on their last legs, and using a squad of ODSTs, they partook in missions that nobody else would take on, and won. In the early stages, Lewis noticed a hole in the Covenant Ship design, and took advantage of it. He used two HAVOK warheads to destroy a Covenant Assault Carrier, along with fatally damaging a neighboring Covenant Cruiser. But, these small victories meant nothing in the scope of the whole war. While Lewis was detonating nukes, two Colony worlds were glassed. Lewis decided from that day that if the UNSC wanted to win this war, they had to fight it one battle at a time, and even a small victory meant less of the aliens to face later on. Heating Up The Human-Covenant War began to heat up in the 2540's, when the Covenant amassed a large amount of forerunner technology and began to dominate the UNSC. They glassed planet after planet, and Lewis was on many of them. Even in the wake of the destruction of the Human race, one thing confused Lewis. "Why wouldn't the rebels join with the UEG and fight of the Covenant?" Lewis would never find out, but it bugged him even until his death. In the 2545, Lewis was sent to Orin raise a Colonial Militia. Right in the middle of it, the Covenant arrived at the planet, and for 16 days, the UNSC held off the Covenant until they glassed the planet. Lewis was captured during the battle, but escaped after a small squad of ODSTs came and rescued him. After escaping from Orin via a Pelican, Lewis left a little present for the Covenant Fleet there. Eight nuclear warheads had been dispersed within the fleet, and their shields were down. When the nukes went off, half of the Covenant fleet was destroyed and many more damaged. It was another hollow victory that would serve the UNSC well for years to come. Death, Heartache, and Pain After 2549, the situation got worse. The Covenant began to get closer and closer to the inner colonies, and after a Covenant Ship placed a beacon on a retreating UNSC vessel, they did. Reach was the first Inner Colony world to be glassed by the Covenant. Lewis, after hearing about the glassing of Reach, which was on his birthday, went into a drinking binge. He soon came out of it however, and was re-assigned to the Inner Planet of Inner Planets, Earth. He was assigned as the platoon leader for a regular UNSC Unit, and once the Covenant came, they used hit-and-run tactics against them. Lewis was wounded twice during the Battle of Africa, and was even captured and tortured. When flood overran the ship, Lewis used his luck to break out of the ship, get into a Banshee, and walk to the Med. Sea. He was not infected by the flood due to the augments by PROJECT: ORION. Once he got to the Med. Sea, he took a boat and rowed to the European Union, where he was saved by an UNSC Patrol. He rested for a few days, and was sent back to the front lines in Germany. The Turnaround The Turnaround of the Human-Covenant War came when John-117 activated Halo, and sacrificed himself for Humanity. After the death of their prophets, the destruction of two of their holy relics, and the mass destruction of the Brutes led to the collapse of the Covenant Forces on Earth. They began to have low morale, and the UNSC began to decimate the last pockets of resistance, even using a NOVA to booby trap a ship going from Earth to Mars. The End The end of the Human-Covenant War came when the remnants of the UNSC Home Fleet and the Covenant Separatist fleet completely destroyed the remnants of the Covenant around Earth. They smashed through the lines of CCS-Class Battle cruisers, and hit the main carrier with everything they had. On March 3rd, 2553, the Human-Covenant War was declared officially over, and all remnants of Covenant, even down to the smallest drone, were killed. Humanity was left to live and grow once again. But Lewis instead, with his years of tactical experience, was sent to Artic IV to mop up the last remaining Covenant forces. Sweeping Up At Artic IV, Lewis fought with the infamous Lambada Squad, made up of Spartan-IIs. They mopped up the remnants of the Covenant and the Planet was nuked under UNSC Code BLOODY ARROW. Lewis was sent back to Earth, and was offered the job of his life. Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps In 2554, after the Battle of Artic IV, Lewis was put onto a list of people who would be suitable for the honorary position of Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. He was the only one who was in Project: Orion and he was the best one for the job. In March, he received a phone call, and accepted the job. He was moved to the Political Headquarters for the UNSC located in Sydney, Australia. There, he had to deal with the political pressures of the UEG, along with what politicians wanted. He did his job excellently, and in 2557, he retired. Retirement to Death After his retirement, Lewis settled down at a small farm in North Carolina. He served as a motivational speaker and wrote a book entitled: Innies, Covies, and Politics: The Story of My Life. He also wrote a book about all of the Spartan Programs after all information was declassified. He titled it: The Section-III Freaks: From I to III'. He soon began to experience even more severe complications from Project: Orion, and died soon thereafter. He left behind a wife and two sons, both of which are serving in the UNSC. At his funeral, some declassified documents from Project: Orion were released, and he was awarded a third Colonial Cross for his actions at Tribute. Personal Life Marriage Lewis was married in the summer of 2500 to an UNSC Navy Petty Officer. She miraculously lived through the entire Human-Covenant War, serving aboard a Prowler in the Office of Naval Intelligence. He had a son with her in the spring of 2502, and he had another son in the fall of 2505. They both joined the UNSC during the Human Covenant War, and also miraculously survived many battles. The eldest son, now Major Andrew James Lewis is an ODST, and the youngest son, now Gunnery Sergeant Arnold Leroy Lewis III is serving on the newly rebuilt Cairo Station. Both sons were known as Spartan 1.1s, and were given shots of some of the same augments that Lewis had at birth. They were much, much safer, and they suffer from no mental problems what so-ever. Religion Also, Lewis is a Christian, and was raised that way from birth. His faith has helped him through many times in his life, including the torture and the glassing of planets. He was known to keep a Bible in his front armor pocket.